


Nineteen

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, That Damn Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: “This is private property.”With four little words, they started on a journey that lead to hell and back. Quite literally in their case. Between rampaging Alphas, kanimas, Hunters, dead pools, Nogitsunes, and Wild Hunts. Between losing friends, and gaining enemies, fighting tooth and claw to defend their home and their friends, the journey had been filled with hardship and hurt, with small islands of serenity, and peace before one of them had to leave.





	Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paintedrecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedrecs/gifts), [JaneErikaBrady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneErikaBrady/gifts).



> Song Title: Nineteen  
> Artist: Tegan and Sara  
> Album: The Con

“This is private property.”

With four little words, they started on a journey that lead to hell and back. Quite literally in their case. Between rampaging Alphas, kanimas, Hunters, dead pools, Nogitsunes, and Wild Hunts. Between losing friends, and gaining enemies, fighting tooth and claw to defend their home and their friends, the journey had been filled with hardship and hurt, with small islands of serenity, and peace before one of them had to leave. 

Stiles stood in front of his Jeep, black bag packed and in the passenger seat, staring up at the Hale House, trying to reconcile the fact he was leaving Beacon Hills with the fact he was also leaving Hale House. Seeing the blue glowing eyes from the darkened second storey window, he had a few false starts on speaking. As the eyes disappeared, the curtain falling back in position, Stiles climbed back into his Jeep, turning the key, and coaxing it to life. Closing his eyes against the threat of tears as the music started, he looked up at the door to the house as it slowly swung open, revealing Derek with a thoroughly hang-dog expression.

_I felt you in my legs_   
_Before I even met you_   
_And when I laid beside you_   
_For the first time_   
_I told you_   
_I feel you in my heart,_   
_And I don't even know you_

Derek stepped off the porch, a white envelope in hand, crossing the distance to the driveway where Stiles sat. Without a word, he handed Stiles the envelope, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Pulling back, he nodded down at the envelope before returning to the house.

‘Make us proud’ was all it said in Derek’s clear writing that verged on calligraphy. 

_Now we're saying_   
_Bye, bye, bye_   
_Now we're saying_   
_Bye, bye, bye_   
_I was nineteen_   
_(Call me)_

Stiles looked up in time to see the door close. Setting the envelope inside his bag, he put the Jeep into gear and drove off, knowing if he didn’t leave now, he never would. By the time he reached the sign marking the boundaries of Beacon Hills, his face was wet with tears he wouldn’t acknowledge. He had to leave to find himself. To define himself away from the supernatural. To truly see what it was to be Himself.

So he continued, moving further and further away, chasing what he thought was his dream. He stayed in touch with his friends from back home, talking to his dad twice a week, and texting the others almost daily. Some replies flew from his fingers almost as soon as the message landed in his inbox. Other replies took time. They took thought. They needed to be well crafted, and thought out because the familiar ache in his heart wouldn’t let him be quick or trite in his replies. 

_I felt you in my life_   
_Before I ever thought to_   
_Feel the need to lay down_   
_Beside you_   
_And tell you_

Derek: I hope you’re doing well. You seemed distracted when we talked last week.

Stiles: I’m doing okay. Trying to see where I fit in. It’s weird. Everyone’s biggest concern is picking up their textbooks for next semester.

Derek: And yours?

Stiles felt his thumbs start to go numb as he tried to will them to make a glib remark. But he couldn’t. Derek’s profile picture stared back at him from his phone. It was a normal, nothing special picture, which made it that much more to him. It was a simple grin. A regular day. Something they’d had precious few of in their years together. Where they were just able to talk, and it not be life or death, but instead, it was about their lives, before all the death. A simple grin, from a familiar face, that was almost like a stranger in some ways.

_I feel you in my heart,_   
_And I don't even know you_

Derek: Stiles?

Stiles: Just…thinking. Sorry. I have to go.

_And now we're saying_   
_Bye, bye, bye_   
_Now we're saying_   
_Bye, bye, bye_

Stiles switched his phone off because he didn’t know if he’d have the resolve to not break down and phone Derek. Turning to his text book that he was supposed to be studying, he sniffled as the music played on from his computer on the too small desk behind him.

_I was nineteen_   
_(call me)_   
_I was nineteen_   
_(call me)_

Time rolled on, as it does, if we want it to or not. Weeks turned to months. School breaks turned into work placements which eventually turned into once a year visits back home if he was lucky, and his Dad coming out to see him more often. His friends were in the same position for the most part, and they all were moving on with their lives. His conversations with Derek were turning longer and longer, with more words left unspoken than they would ever admit. 

So, after moving into his own house, working the job he had gone to school for, he felt a pull back to Beacon Hills. He didn’t understand why, but he knew that this was the time to go back. He hadn’t found that missing piece he was looking for in all his years away. He’d grown up, and grew into himself. He found his confidence in a world that was filled with parts that would break him down and chew him up. He found his particular strength to walk between the natural and supernatural world. But he was still missing a piece of himself.

Parking his Jeep on the side of the road, it was miraculously still running. Getting out of the vehicle, with a tattered black bag slung over his shoulder, he marched out into the woods, smiling at the old familiarity he found himself surrounded by. 

Looking around, he set the bag down, sitting on the stump of a tree, and thumbed as his phone until the music started playing. Folding his hands into his windbreaker, he looked at the sky. Not a cloud to be seen. All the same, it felt like rain. 

_Flew home,_   
_Back to where we met_   
_Stayed inside_   
_I was so upset_   
_Cooked up a plan,_   
_So good except_   
_I was all alone_   
_You were all I had_

“This is private property."

_Love you_   
_You were all mine_

That voice that called from the distance of time and space all but echoed through the trees. Unfolding himself from where he sat, he turned around and smiled softly at the source. His heart skipped a beat in his chest at the small grin that looked back at him as though time hadn’t passed at all.

_Love me_

Crossing the distance, Stiles opened his arms hesitantly, not sure how he’d be accepted. It had been years since they had seen each other.

_I was yours right?_   
_I was yours right?_

Without hesitation, Derek pulled Stiles in, tentatively whispering a kiss across his lips. A kiss that Stiles gladly, and eagerly returned.

_I was nineteen_   
_(call me)_

Derek took the bag from Stiles shoulder and opened it. Pulling out a white envelope that was yellowing with age, it was smudged with dirt, but still sealed. 

‘Make us proud’ it said on the front

Using a single claw, he carefully cut open the tape, handing Stiles the slip of paper that had been tucked inside.

_I was nineteen_

‘…and remember that I love you.’

_(call me)_

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the two people I gifted this fic to. They helped me narrow down which Ship to set this for, and one of them actually essentially provided the prompt. Thank you ladies. You are awesome.


End file.
